The Different Shades of Love
by grimmlover
Summary: A love story of different ways GrimmUlqui happens. 100 will be my limit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing although I would like to get married to Grimm or Ulqui. Lucky bastards!

Today Grimmjow Jaegerjauqez was going to a wedding for his ex girlfriend, Happinessi, was going to get married to Shirosaki Hichigo, a hollow. While there he met a man called Ulquiorra Cifer and fell in love with him. Did I mention that both of them are bi? Don't answer that! Anyways he was still looking at Happinessi with a grin on his face saying," I'm so happy for you!" Because personally he wanted to say," I still love you and I cannot let you marry the albino freak. I still love you!"

As soon as he turned around he saw Ulquiorra and instantly fell in love with him. As the wedding ended, he went to him imeadiatly and said,"will you go out with me?"

" I was only here to celebrate my sister's new life with a new man and I presume you are Grimmjow Jaegerjauqez, right?"

"Yes I am Grimmjow, how do you know me? My sister always talk about you and once you went to our house but I wasn't there and I went to see the camras and I saw your face, but I got to say you are quite drop-dead-beautiful! Okay I acctept your invite to the date just pick me up and go on the date!"

1 Year Later

"Do you Grimmjow Jaegerjaqez take Ulquiorra Cifer to be Your wife or husband? I do. You made kiss the groom!"

Sorry this is so short I am writing a hundred little Grimmulquis to prove myself If you have any thing to say tell me flames will now be accepted because I gratuated at the top of my class and I am no longer a nubbie snake rangler!


	2. Chapter 2 god bashing

I own nothing

Okay second chapter I sorry I am currently feeding my pets and looking at pics of Edward Scissorhands.

Ulquiorra was looking at Orihime and said no I don't love her and then he pointed at Grimmjow then said out of nowhere," I love him." Every body thinks homosexual people should go to hell and people there are saying,"You're sining!"

But what they did not know was that God doesn't care and they're just screaming to a fellow gay guy.

So Grimmjow then stepped up to the altar and said' I know what you are thinking right now and doesn't God wahnt everybody to be happy in their own way?"

Every body left and only the priest remained to ask will you marry each other?

Both said yes and to this day on they lived teaching everyone God is stupid.(SORRY if you are God Believers). Then they were fed to lions by god who is infernoly angry!

_**DIE GOD FOR BURNING THEM**_

I KNOW weird chappy but I got fed up with people saying god is the best or something like that!


	3. Chapter 3 Love on the streets

I lost an bet to Tite Kubo and now bleach is his.

Anyways, I see that people read my stories and don't review for them. I work my ass off tying to do everything so enjoy and yes I check my trafic stats.

Grimmjow was a lonely man who has everything but the person of his dreams. Did I mention that he was also bisexual and loves this one man on the streets that has nothing but Grimmjow's love and word. The word was," I will come back for you one day when the war is over do not miss me."

It has been ten years scince Grimmjow said that and the man whos name is Ulquiorra is forgetting him.

Two months later he came back he remembered every thing that he said. Grimmjow was holding a box covered in velvet and said…

"Will you marry me?"

Ulquiorra let out tears of joy and said in a silent voice," Yes, I will."


	4. Chapter 4 Lord Fuck Aizen

I own nothing

Hiya, peeps. I was away on the bus confrence because I am a part of the nature socioty my friend started. So here is another chappy of Different Shades of Love. Oh and this is for my friend Ciferess ( Si fer esse) who commitied suicide because she felt the need to be with the dead and I refuse to tell anyone the other reason.. And she commit suicide by drowning in a bathtub.

One night Aizen was acting like a bitch and sent Szayel to get a PC. After that Aizen was looking at lemons and was going insane and sent two of his espada known as EMO and BLUE HAIRED BASTARD to the real wold and see if a lemon was started under his order. Surely the guy has got his own self respect right? -insert buzzer-

Lemon... Later that night they fell in love and lived a fucking life of battles.

AN I hate myself for this I know that you people wish that this was better but right now I am fuzzy and to update I need just one review. Hope you people have seen the wrather of Sceam 4. SEE YA!


End file.
